metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nomad416
Hi, welcome to the Metal Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Drawde83 (Talk) 10:12, 2 July 2009 question about specifications list for old snake's m4 custom wondering how accurate your specs are...where did you get the info for parts used on the gun in the game...really want to know im building a 6.8mm replica of old snakes m4custom question about specifications list for old snake's m4 custom mutwondering how accurate your specs are...where did you get the info for parts used on the gun in the game...really want to know im building a 6.8mm replica of old snakes m4custom. please contact at worker_able12@yahoo.com :The list of components on the M4 Custom page actually predates my time on this Wiki, so they aren't my specs. However the list is accurate save for one thing--the rail system. Contrary to what's stated in-game, it's NOT a free-float RAS. In reality, it's just a standard KAC M4 carbine RAS/RIS, the same one used on US military M4s today, with the original angled delta ring replaced with the distinctive "ribbed" delta ring commonly seen on the company's free-float tubes. The difference lies in the forward section of the rail, where you can see just behind the front sight post that the rail system is closed in the front and is held in place with a handguard ring. The actual M4 Free-Float RAS is open on this end and doesn't touch the barrel at all. I'll illustrate with pictures for easier understanding. :http://www.quarterbore.com/images/kacm4ras.jpg :Notice the handguard ring between the FSP and the rail system. This, in addition to the delta ring, is where the lower half of the RAS/RIS (which must be removed to attach the M203 and M320 grenade launchers and the Masterkey and M26 shotguns) is secured in place. Look closely at the M4 Custom and you'll note that the rail system is closed up in front with a handguard ring between it and the FSP. :http://www.quarterbore.com/images/kac_ff_ras_family.jpg :Now this pic is of the various lengths of the M4 Free-Float RAS available. Not how the front end is open with nothing that can touch the barrel. The rail system on Snake's M4 Custom isn't open like this. So the barrel of the M4 Custom isn't actually free-floating. :But aside from that, the list is accurate and everything is indeed what it says. If you want to go with an exact visual replica (within legal barrel length limits of your state, of course), you'll need to get a KAC RAS and couple it with the delta ring from the Free Float RAS. If you want it to be a spiritual replica (i.e., a replica of what the M4 Custom is supposed to be in-game, then go with the Free-Float RAS. :Hope that makes sense. Ghost Leader 22:07, July 10, 2011 (UTC) awesome very informative. but i just cant find the delta ring from a free float RAS it seems that they dont sale them seperately except for airsoft guns...i have found every other part it was like doing a scenger pretty fun...and i dont just want to settle for the spirit so can you help...also the length of the quad rail system is just a regular length and not mid length correct? :Yes, the rail on Snake's M4 is standard carbine length. You might try asking around on M4carbine.net and AR15.com to see if anyone there has one they're willing to sell or can point you to one that is for sale. Ghost Leader 07:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) mgs4 dont know if my other post went through so posting again like last time lol...i want to know where i can find a free floating delta ring they seem to sell them for airsoft alot i found a few but i would like the best option if you know where i can find one...and the length of the quad rail is regular and not mid lengtgh correct? i am looking to build the exact replica not the spirit of it...